Forever Conviction
Plot ELEMENTARY SCHOOL (It's Ben Tennyson Day at the elementary school. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are looking at a bunch of children's arts and crafts being displayed on a classroom table.) BEN: I don't know why they decided to do this. GWEN: Ben Tennyson Day is starting to become one of the children's favorite school activities. You're a role model for them. '' (Ben holds up a drawing of him standing triumphantly over the world.)'' BEN: Well, I think they have a...odd impression of me. But I can't blame them. KEVIN: I think the resemblance is rather striking. '' (Ben gives Kevin a hard look.)'' KEVIN: Hey, I'm serious! ---------------------------------- (A few hours later, Kevin and Gwen are inside Burger Shack.) GWEN: I can't stop thinking about what Ben told us about his other self. KEVIN: You mean that creepy impersonator? GWEN: He's not an impersonator. This isn't Albedo were talking about here. KEVIN: I'm willing to accept a bunch of crazy stuff. But having someone who claims he's Ben and makes up a story where he's from a future where Earth is destroyed, with all of humanity on the line? After all he's done? Not buying it. It's just a bunch of nonsense. GWEN: I know it's a lot to grasp. When we first saw him, I briefly looked into his mind. For a moment...I saw that he had this sick, dreaded feeling of loneliness. He's been through a lot, Kevin. I understand that what he's been doing was wrong. If what he said to Ben was true, we should consider the fact that he is the reason why we haven't gone through the things we experienced last time. '' (Ben walks inside, and takes a seat next to Gwen.)'' GWEN: Where have you been? BEN: I got stopped by some fans. KEVIN: How long does it take for you to sign a few autographs? BEN: Hey, it's the least I can do for my them. GWEN: So, who won the contest? BEN: Oh, Sam Wilson, a seven year old. He made a clay sculpture of my head. KEVIN: Was that the orange one, with the lumpy skin? (Suddenly, the glass window shatters into pieces, the gang looks up and see's a group of Forever Knight soldiers charging at them. Ben hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. He rolls towards the Forever Knights and knocks a few down like bowling pins. Kevin morphs both of his arms into a sword like shape and fights the other two, but Gwen use's her mana to smack their heads together.) KEVIN: I had them! GWEN: You were taking too long. (Suddenly, a black truck arrives, with two government agents stepping out.) GOVERNMENT AGENT: Ben Tennyson? BEN: That's me. GOVERNMENT AGENT: If you will come with us. ------------------------------------- MILITARY BASE (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sit down at a briefing room. A Military Colonel walks inside the room.) COLONEL: I apologize for dragging you here so suddenly. But there's a situation I'd like you to look into. BEN: Could you tell us what's going here? COLONEL: I'm Colonel Rozum. I'm in charge of operations in the United States Air Force and in Area 51. Even though the Plumbers are secret, the government understands your...authority in these kinds of matters. The Pentagon sees it fit to place me in charge of any case dealing with weird stuff. Extraterrestrials, monsters, robots, UFOs, all sorts of stuff. GWEN: And you brought us here because you need our help? KEVIN: Look's like a job for the dynamic trio. COLONEL ROZUM: You could say that. Some of our advanced equipment in Area 51 has been taken during the past couple of weeks. I've been sending teams in to retrieve them, but they're being thwarted by these fellas. (Colonel Rozum places a document on the table, showing images of Forever Knight soldiers.) BEN: Those are the Forever Knights, we've had dealings with them before. KEVIN: Their always interested in alien tech. Taking earth technology is kinda out of their league. COLONEL ROZUM: We've tracked a group of them at a abandoned storage facility. ----------------------------------------- STORAGE FACILITY. (Several Forever Knights are gathered in the middle of the storage area. An unmasked Forever Knight walks to towards the group.) SIR DAGONET: Driscoll is growing impatient on your progress. FOREVER KNIGHT: We have everything he has requested. Sir. Soon- (The front garage door is ripped apart by Lodestar, with Gwen and Kevin behind him.) LODESTAR: Are we late for the K(night) Party? (The Forever Knights unsheathe their swords and grab their laser lance rifles. Gwen creates a mana shield to block the incoming laser fire. Kevin absorbs metal from a large pipe, and throws the pipe across the building, slamming it against a couple of soldiers. Lodestar levitates the rest of Forever Knights and throws them down on the ground.) SIR DAGONET: You will not stop our crusade! '' (Sir Dagonet rushes toward a loaded Hover-Cycle, before he can escape, Gwen use's her mana to drag him against the floor.)'' LODESTAR: We have some business to discuss. SIR DAGONET: Your a fool to think you can get anything from us, Shapeshifter! KEVIN: I'd like to test that. SIR DAGONET: You have no idea what's coming don't you? When the time comes, all alien filth will be cleansed on this planet. Our long awaited mission will be complete. (Sir Dagonet pulls out a grenade out of his pocket. A white flash blinds everyone, when everyone regains their composure, they see Sir Dagonet leaving on the Hover-Cycle. Lodestar switches to Fasttrack, chasing after the Forever Knight.) FASTTRACK: You're not getting away that easily! (Fasttrack races closer to Sir Dagonet. He lunges towards the Hover-Cycle, grabbing the vehicle at it's end. He pushes his feet down on the ground, trying to slow down the Forever Knight. A large piece of equipment falls off, knocking Fasttrack down on the ground as Sir Dagonet escapes in the distance. Kevin and Gwen arrive at the scene and observe the hulk of technology on the ground.) GWEN: That doesn't look like Earth technology. KEVIN: It isn't. That's a power decoupler. BEN: A what? KEVIN: It's a big gun that drains the energy out of anything, stores it, and converts it into different kinds of energy. Pretty nasty. GWEN: So if the Forever Knights are stealing both earth and alien technology. What are they going to use it for? BEN: I don't know. But whatever it is, it has to be something big. -------------------------------------- KNIGHT BASE, UNKNOWN LOCATION '' (Sir Dagonet heads inside the enclosed base, walking up towards another Forever Knight.)'' DRISCOLL: Have you gathered everything? SIR DAGONET: Almost everything sir. DRISCOLL: Almost? SIR DAGONET: Forgive me, but Ben Tennyson as his lackeys attacked us. I was able to bring everything to you except the power decoupler. DRISCOLL: Just the power decoupler? SIR DAGONET: Yes, Sire. DRISCOLL: Then it is none of our concern to retrieve it. Finding one piece of technology will only slow us down. Our...ally has suggested that we begin the operation when all other initial steps are taken.. SIR DAGONET: But, Sire...that device would- DRISCOLL: Help us in the long run yes. But we aren't in a rush. Earth and alien technology don't go well with each other, but if you can improvise, anything is possible when we merge them together. In time, our mission to rid the world of all alien influence is at hand. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Forever Knights, and Driscoll and make their debuts. *Cannonbolt makes his debut. *Fasttrack makes his debut. *Colonal Rozum makes his first appearence. Minor Events *''Ben Tennyson Day ''is celebrated at Ben's elementary school. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Colonal Rozum Villains *Forever Knights *Sir Dagonet *Driscoll Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Fasttrack Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero